Cracmolle et fière de l'être
by Mello76
Summary: Atticus Rusard, fille du concierge, atterrit à Poudlard pour rejoindre son père et bénéficier de la protection de Dumbledore. La jeune cracmolle est menacée de mort par ses ancêtres sang pur qui souhaitent purifier leur arbre généalogique. Elle découvre un monde magique et passionnant où de nombreuses aventures l'attendent ! Son sport préféré ? La chasse aux Maraudeurs !
1. L'astimamique

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma première vraie fanfic (avec des chapitres et tout) qui se passe à une époque très chérie des Potterheads, une époque certes vue et revue, adoré et réadoré, celle des Maraudeurs ! Etant débutante je vous demande (naaan je vous supliiiiiie) de m'offrir vos critiques constructives négatives ou positives, vos conseils, vos impressions, vos attentes, vos questions, ce que vous avez mangé à midi, votre fantasme le plus inavouable, le nouveau mot de passe du bureau de Dumby. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et sera le premier d'une longue série (j'en ai un peu en réserve :p). Assez blablater, je vous laisse lire ! Amour sur vous !_

_**Diclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient tout est sortit de la tête de notre déesse J.K. Rowling excepté Atticus et d'autres personnages qui arriveront._

**_Résumé : _**_Atticus Rusard, fille du concierge, atterrit à Poudlard pour rejoindre son père et bénéficier de la protection de Dumbledore. La jeune cracmolle est menacée de mort par ses ancêtres sorciers qui souhaitent purifier leur arbre généalogique. Elle découvre un monde magique et passionnant où de nombreuses aventures l'attendent ! Voler sur un balai, découvrir tout les recoins du chateau, courir après les méchants élèves...Et puis... Son sport préféré ? La chasse aux Maraudeurs !_

* * *

– On s'arrête Potter je t'ai vu !

– Même pas vrai petit chat ! répondit-il en se retournant brièvement pour me faire partager une magnifique vue sur le bout de sa langue et sur son visage déformé par une horrible grimace.

– Haut les mains ! Baguette en évidence !

Je courais à en perdre haleine, aussi vite que mes deux petites jambes pouvaient me porter. La règle du jeu c'était qu'il devait s'arrêter si je réussissais à l'apercevoir. Bien sûr à ce moment là j'ignorais totalement qu'il pouvait tricher et qu'il lui suffisait de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour se dissimuler. Sans doute était-il assez gentil pour accepter de s'amuser avec moi en me facilitant la tâche ? Seulement pour cette fois, il avait choisi de me fatiguer en s'enfuyant ! Quel scroutt à pétard ce garçon !

Mais voyant la confusion dans laquelle je vous ai plongé, je vais répondre aux questions que vous vous posez certainement : non je ne joue pas à « épervier sortez » avec le beau, le merveilleux, le magnifique -d'accord j'arrête- James Potter. Oui il me surnomme « petit chat » ! Ce n'est pas une manière guimauve de me qualifier parce que nous partageons un éternel amour dégoulinant de sucre et de bubulle rose -pardon je m'égare-, il y a une bonne raison à ça. Et enfin, oui, je vous parle « d'épervier sortez » et de scroutt à pétard dans le même paragraphe de façon naturelle et talentueuse car je suis... une cracmolle ! Qui vit à Poudlard ! Oui, c'est possible !

Je me présente donc, je m'appelle Atticus Rusard j'ai 15 ans je suis fille d'Argus et Émilie Rusard et petite fille de Merida et Apodemus Rusard. Ce prénom m'allait vraiment bien. Je le devais à ma mère qui suite à de malheureuses expériences considérait que l'on s'en sortait toujours mieux dans la vie en portant un nom d'homme. Elle l'avait pioché dans un livre moldu, _To Kill a Mocking Bird_, le personnage principal étant un avocat célibataire élevant seul ses enfants s'efforçant de leur inculquer des valeurs justes tout en souriant face à l'attitude de sa gamine Scout, une petite fille turbulente et masculine. Et on ne peut pas dire que j'étais un modèle de jeune fille non plus ! Je portais sur mon petit visage, une coupe courte que l'on pourrait qualifier de garçonne. Bien qu'il n'y avait rien de plus féminin que de faire ressortir des traits doux et harmonieux en les dégageant de cet artifice de poils, on me voyait comme un garçon manqué. Pour ma part j'aimais à penser que j'étais comme ces grandes dames parisiennes des années 20 -en version miniature- hautes et fières, portant bravement une mode qualifiée d'inappropriée. Je ressemblais beaucoup à Argu...euh... papa... j'avais des yeux un peu globuleux et d'un bleu pâle. Mes cheveux étaient châtains foncés voire gris, une couleur terne et indéfinissable. Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme jolie seulement j'étais peu commune et c'était plaisant. J'avais tout de même les traits agréablement réguliers de ma mère, même si je trouvais que mes lèvres fines et mon nez retroussé juraient avec la taille imposante de mes prunelles.

Mon histoire, personne ne la connaît. Je suis discrète sur ma vie et les motifs qui font que je me suis retrouvée ici en septembre c'est à dire à peine deux semaines plus tôt, sont officiellement « un stage en entretien magique ». Comme si mon unique but dans la vie était de nettoyer les porcheries des sorciers avec une serpillière et des potions alors qu'il leur suffisait d'agiter leur baguette dans un geste nonchalant pour que tout soit clean. Enfin, certains cracmolles faisaient tout pour intégrer un monde qui n'était pas le leur. Si ma vie n'avait pas été menacée, je serais encore en train d'étudier les sciences dans un lycée pour devenir médecin. Heureusement que je recevais mes cours par hibou sinon j'en aurais fait un scandale ! C'était très important pour moi !

– Alors Rusard l'odeur de ta défaite t'étouffes ? railla James.

– Non... Potter... Je suis juste... asthmatique, articulais-je avec une difficulté grandissante.

James Potter était en 7ième année, donc 17 ans, donc deux de plus que moi. Je l'avais rencontré il y a peu mais je l'appréciais déjà, il était drôle et attachant. D'ailleurs réellement paniqué il s'approcha précipitamment de moi et posa sa main chaude et rassurante sur ma nuque pour me soutenir. On avait beau être soi disant ennemis, on aimait discuter et rire ensemble pendent nos trèves (c'est à dire lorsque ses activités étaient légales).

– Atticus est ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher Madame Pomfresh ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Je toussais de moins en moins fort et m'attardais dans la contemplation de son visage et de son physique qui suscitait l'admiration de toute les filles du collège. Il était tout près si bien que je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur mon front. C'était déstabilisant. Il n'était pas d'une beauté à couper le souffle comme Sirius (imbattable celui là) et il n'était pas parfait comme les mannequins à la plastique répondant rigoureusement aux critères esthétique de l'époque ou laid comme certains Anglais peu gâtés par la nature. Il était juste... mignon... car derrière ses lunettes noires, au fond de ses yeux délicieux couleur acajou, il dégageait une bonté évidente. Si bien que je m'en voulais d'avance pour ce qui allait suivre ! Je me jetais sur son dos dans une action digne des plus grands attrapeurs de Quidditch, bondissant littéralement sur le garçon pour le plaquer au sol et enfin attraper ma proie pour goûter cette victoire tant attendue ! Peut être même boire son sang, c'est bien ce que font les sorciers dignes de ce nom pas vrai ? A moins que je confonde avec les gobelins. Le monde magique est encore un peu confu à mes yeux. Enfin bon j'avais hâte de le torturer cet insolent ! C'était sans compter mon poids plume. Il n'eut aucun mal à me porter derrière lui comme si j'eus été une gamine de 7 ans. Il riait de moi, se moquant ouvertement de cette vaine tentative pour le soumettre à ma puissante autorité (hum hum). Je me raccrochais à James en passant mes bras autour de son cou, l'étranglant un peu -sans faire exprès bien entendu- entourant sa taille de mes jambes. Aucune action rageuse de ma part. A par la strangulation.

– Tu es une menteuse perfide et sournoise, fit-il remarquer d'une voix étouffée.

Je pris l'insulte qui n'en était pas une avec philosophie.

– Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire asthmatique. Tu es un idiot, un abruti d'imbécile ! m'exclamai-je.

Il dû bien entendre ce que je lui disais car il voûta légèrement les épaules. Ah oui, inutile de crier j'étais tout à fait à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

– Un idiot abruti d'imbécile et surtout débilement bête mon chat, ajouta une charmante voix derrière nous qui me fit rire.

– Et puis c'est un simple stupide attardé et décérébré, précisa un autre.

James grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il savait tout à fait ce qu'était une asymétaque. Je souriais considérant cette petite humiliation comme une revanche. Il aurait du suivre l'exemple de son ami et prendre option étude des moldus. L'asthme étant une maladie résolue depuis bien longtemps dans ce monde où tout semblait plus facile. Je descendais de mon hypogriffe du jour pour aller saluer les nouveaux arrivants, en sautillant de façon ridiculement joyeuse.

– Messieurs Lupin, Black et Pettigrew, vous êtes décidés à me faciliter la tâche en vous présentant devant moi afin que je vous donne une punition collective dûment méritée ? Courir ainsi dans Poudlard la nuit ! La bande de Potter au complet, un rêve qui se réalise. J'ai hâte de vous voir récurer les toilettes hantées avec une vieille brosse à dent.

– Un instrument que Servilus doit rarement utiliser, cracha Sirius.

Tous approuvèrent cette réplique basse et cruelle. Je pris néanmoins mon calepin rempli de papier magique pour noter un horaire où les garçons viendraient retrouver mon père pour recevoir un châtiment. Dès que j'aurai arraché la page, elle se plierait seule en un mignon petit avion en papier pour rejoindre son destinataire qui accourrait les attraper par les oreilles et les attirer dans son antre. Comme une mygale géante ! Comparaison peu flatteuse mais que voulez vous, Argus -que je peinais à appeler papa- n'éprouvait pas de sympathie envers les élèves bruyants et désobéissants. Narmol.

Mais alors que je faisais mon devoir, je m'attendais à tout, absolument tout, en passant par les répliques ironiques et moqueuses de Sirius, le ton adorable d'un Remus qui se confondait en excuses, la voix affolée de Peter qui n'était pas prêt à être encore collé à cause de ses amis, mais sûrement pas ça. Sirius plaqua sa main sur ma bouche sans ménagement pour m'attirer à lui, me tenant fermement contre son torse alors que je me débattais comme un diable. Le plus sage du groupe baissa honteusement les yeux tandis que je le regardais d'un air suppliant. Voilà que je me faisais abandonner par mon petit chouchou. Oui j'avais mon préféré et alors ? De tout les maraudeurs il était le plus calme. Remus avait dans sa mine triste, son regard doré et ses cicatrices blanchâtre qui trillaient son teint déjà très pâle, une fragilité qui me faisait immédiatement ressentir une tendresse irrépressible. Pendent que je me faisais carrément kidnapper par Black, Potter annonça qu'il allait monter la garde avec les deux autres.

– Pour surveiller si son aigri de père n'arrive pas, précisa-t-il.

Je priais Dieu et puis Merlin pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien de fâcheux.

Si mes amis proches devaient me décrire, ils raconteraient sans doute que je transpire l'innocence. Certes je ne suis pas dégourdie sur certains sujets mais quand même... Merry ajouterait aussi que je suis fragile comme un oiseau et agile comme un chat, elle qui adorait les comparaisons paradoxales. A cause de ma petite taille, de ma finesse et de mon élasticité sans doute. Oui certains disent souple mais depuis que ma meilleure amie a réussi à étirer mes joues à un point qui mériterait un prix dans le Guiness des records, on dit élastique. Je suis rusée et je n'ai pas peur du travaille. Qualités qui sont nécessaires pour être concierge à Poudlard pas vrai ? La vérité c'est que si je ne suis pas rebutée à l'idée de travailler, c'est que je trouve toujours une manière amusante de le faire. Quand Argus râle tout le temps pour attraper les élèves fauteurs de trouble, moi je prends un plaisir inimaginable à concocter des stratagèmes pour faire tomber les maraudeurs, à leur courir puérilement après, à esquiver les attaques de Peeves comme dans un jeu ou à passer la serpillère en ajoutant dans le seau une potion à bubulle rose (encore elles) en forme de coeur et de chatons pour que tout soit mousseux et meugnon sur mon passage, ça rebute les Serpentards à ce qui parait. Et tout ce qui définissait mon caractère n'était sur l'instant, pas utile pour m'aider à réussir à m'échapper des griffes du chien. Moi contre sa grande taille et ses bras muclés (merci le Quidditch) je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en sortir.

Il m'entraînait vers un coin sombre du château et je frissonnais presque de peur devant ce sérieux inaccoutumé de sa part. N'importe quelle fille sauterait de joie et d'excitation face à une situation pareille, elle + le beau gosse du collège + un « coin sombre ». Mais j'étais bien trop terrifiée pour réaliser la chance que j'avais de me retrouver seul à seul avec Sirius. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, caressant sans doute l'idée de s'échapper de mon corps. J'ai surtout oublié de vous parler de mon anxiété maladive n'est ce pas? Si j'avais été une sorcière, Gryffondor ne serait pas ma maison.

Il me lâcha finalement et me plaqua contre le mur, assez fort pour que mon dos cogne la pierre froide, mais sans violence non plus. Par dessus son épaule, au travers de la fenêtre, la lune ronde et pleine brillait intensément. Je la fixais rêveusement, oubliant qu'un garçon beau comme un dieu se tenait contre moi de toute sa hauteur comme pour m'intimider. Dur par vrai ? D'oublier des yeux gris perle entourés de cils fins et noir, noir de jais, noir réglisse, noir profond comme sa chevelure bouclée et abondante. Mais la lueur mouvante des étoiles autour de la reine lune était quasi hypnotique.

– Regarde moi Atticus, ordonna-t-il, agacé par mon manque soudain d'attention vis à vis de lui.

– Qu'est ce que tu me veux médor ? demandai-je feignant l'indifférence alors que mes jambes tremblantes peinaient à me porter.

Il pris mon menton entre ses doigts pour me faire relever la tête et me regarda sans comprendre, relâchant sa garde et affichant un air d'incompréhension qui le rendait à croquer. Bien différent de sa confiance et de son arrogance habituelle. Ce n'était décidément pas son genre de jouer les durs avec une fille plus jeune et plus petite. Lui qui d'ordinaire était le dragueur de service, avec ses manières charmantes et ses paroles sans gêne, avec son attitude prétentieuse mais irrésistible.

– Pourquoi médor ? questionna-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

– Ouaf ouaf, répondis-je simplement.

Le dialogue le moins mémorable sur Terre suffit à détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante que mon sois disant bourreau s'évertuait à installer. Il ne me lâchait pas pour autant, me tenant par le bras.

– Pas de punition ce soir, souffla-t-il en me fixant intensément.

– Oh oh, ricanai-je, tu crois vraiment que c'est en me demandant que tu y échapperas ?

– S'il te plaît.

– Tu crois vraiment que c'est en me demandant _gentiment_ que tu y échapperas ?

Il ne me répondit pas et baissa la tête quelques boucles retombant sur son front, je sentais son comportement crier que son motif était tout à fait sérieux bien qu'il ne pu me donner une explication satisfaisante.

– Bon écoute si tu nous laisse tranquille Remus, James, Peter et moi pour cette nuit, je serais ton esclave pendent une semaine. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! C'est juré chaton !

Cette phrase tout à fait enfantine mêlée à ce sourire précis, cette expression enjôleuse sur ce visage à la fois gracieux et noble, ce surnom débile et cucul, me fit fondre.

– Écoute Sirius tu ne peux pas m'acheter en échange de misérables services que tu pourrais me rendre sachant que tu es une personne inutile un vrai bras cassé plein de...

– Je te ferais faire un tour en balai, coupa-t-il, un air amusé collé sur sa bouille parfaite.

– OUIII D'ACCORD J'ACCEPTE OH MON DIEU JE VAIS VOLER EST CE QUE C'EST REEL, JE VA...

Il me fit taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, les sourcils froncés, me faisant prendre conscience que je m'étais mise à crier en sautant sur place. Je repris contenance et dégageais son bras d'un geste.

– Mais même si c'est très tentant, ça ne va pas être possible. T'sais je t'aime bien et tout, expliquai-je (et c'était moins de le dire), seulement je n'ai pas le choix, tu fais des bêtises : je te puni. La logique mon loulou.

– Alors sache que je n'ai pas le choix non plus, soupira-t-il d'un air désolé.

Avant même que je ne puisse réagir il leva sa baguette vers moi et me lança un sort dont je ne pu entendre la formule étant donné que je m'écroulais comme une bouse de dragon. Dans un état de semi conscience je le senti m'allonger doucement sur le sol posant délicatement ma tête sur le sol glacé. Il murmura des excuses et s'enfuit en courant tandis ce que je m'enfonçais dans un sommeil profond, luttant pour respirer.

* * *

– Je ne savais pas qu'elle était vraiment asmitatique, je pensais qu'elle faisait semblant pour me piéger ! se défendit James.

– Je ne voulais pas qu'elle crève étouffé, vous me prenez pour Voldemort ou quoi ? ajoutai Sirius.

Des exclamations profondément choquées retentirent dans toute la pièce. Un court silence. Puis Remus.

– Patmol tu as vraiment touché le fond.

Je me réveillais en gémissant dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne et me débattais avec la couverture. J'avais des sueurs froides, je tremblais comme une feuille, j'étais prise d'une crise de panique. Encore une fois, j'avais du mal à respirer et ce manque d'oxygène me terrifiais, des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Je ne cessais de gigoter et de bouger et de crier si bien que je glissais hors du lit. Je sentais des bras me porter, m'ouvrir la bouche et un liquide âpre couler au fond de ma gorge. Je fermais les yeux, rassurée par une chaleur diffuse et agréable qui se répandait en moi. Je replongeais dans un sommeil, des souvenirs remontant à la surface. Ma mère me manquait terriblement.

* * *

_Oui je sais je suis très fluffy huhu j'espère que vous avez néanmoins apprécié la lecture ! Le prochain chapitre vous dévoilera entièrement l'histoire d'Atticus et ses tout premiers jours à Poudlard, ainsi le mystère sera éclairci et vous saurez les dangers et les péripéties qui l'attendent. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire qui sera très apprécié Bisous !_


	2. Cracmollite aigu

_Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à remercier **LesMaraudeuses1, AnkaaBlack, Sealion Razowski Joker **et **Ero-Chikachu** pour vos adorabes reviews, ça fait très plaisir de voir que ce premier chapitre vous a plus :3  
_

_Ainsi que **Alexanderya** pour tes remarques pertinentes et constructives, qui m'ont été utiles et qui ne peuvent que me faire progresser. Promis je ferais plus attention aux fautes ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impresssions ~_

_J'ai changé en T au cas ou._

_**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à J.K Rowling sauf les OC._

* * *

_Mon père Argus n'a jamais vraiment accepté le fait qu'il ne possédait pas de trace de magie. Son frère en avait, ses parents en avaient, ses grands parents et tout ses ancêtres en avaient. C'était une imposante famille de sang pur, m'avait-il expliqué. Une longue lignée de Serpentards, fiers et talentueux, aux principes bien définies et aux traditions bien ancrées. Ils étaient très respectés et même si ils avaient cette drôle de passion pour la magie noire et cette condescendance avec moldus et autre sang-mêlé, ils ne mettaient pas leur capacités en pratique au profit du mal. La monté en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres était lente mais sûre tout comme leur radicalisation._

_ Pour mon père, tout s'était déroulé de manière progressive. Tout d'abord aucune manifestation d'un pouvoir quelconque durant son enfance._

_– Tant pis, il ne sera pas aussi doué que les autres Rusard mais je suis certaine qu'il développera ses capacités et se découvrira en entrant à Serpentard. _

_Puis aucun instinct sorcier face à la baguette ébène que son père Apodemus voulait lui léguer. _

– _Oh ce n'est pas grave on en trouvera une qui te correspondra, après tout c'est devenue une mode depuis Ollivander de dire que la baguette choisie son propriétaire, t'en as de la chance elle sera flambant neuve pour ta rentrée à l'école ! _

_Enfin... aucune lettre pour son admission à Poudlard. _

_– Il doit bien avoir une erreur, j'ai pourtant envoyé un dossier d'inscription, je vais immédiatement écrire au directeur pour régler cette histoire et croyez moi, il y aura des conséquences ! _

_Fergus savait. Il savait que son frère était un cracmol. Néanmoins et contre toute attente il continuait à se comporter naturellement avec Argus, feignant d'ignorer la triste réalité. Ils avaient toujours été très proches malgré leur différences ! Ils se disputaient comme deux enfants avant de faire la paix comme deux adultes et de se protéger mutuellement contre tout et tout le monde comme deux amis. Mais Fergus n'avait plus le choix, même si sa mère Merida s'était si longtemps rendue aveugle par sa propre vanité, il allait devoir couper les ponts dès que la vérité éclatera. Dès que sa plus proche famille sera reniée et expulsée loin d'ici. Car mine de rien lui aussi avait honte. Et cette vérité ne tarda pas à être mise au grand jour car une lettre avait effectivement été envoyée, Argus l'avait juste intercepté impatient de lire la liste des fournitures scolaire pour sa nouvelle vie. Elle ne contenait pas ce qu'il espérait. Elle contenait ce qu'il avait toujours redouté._

_– Je ne veux plus te voir, avait-elle soufflé._

_– M...mère..._

_– Pars. _

_Mon père avait été envoyé dans un orphelinat moldu. Un endroit glauque et insalubre. Il n'avait que 11 ans à l'époque, c'était un tout jeune garçon et il faut dire que l'Angleterre de 1941 était une période sombre et tendue... Pour lui apprendre la discipline on lui donnait des coups de bâton, pour lui apprendre l'obéissance on lui faisait subir des privations, si bien qu'il était devenu cet homme aigri et psychorigide que les élèves prenaient plaisir à taquiner._

_Il avait mené une vie bien triste ! Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans le monde des moldus lui qui avait toujours baigné dans la magie mais il ne se sentait pas non plus à sa place auprès des sorciers, eux qui le traitaient comme un moins que rien et qui lui lançaient ces regards moqueurs et haineux. Je crois que je peux comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. L'impression de n'être chez sois nul part. _

_Un beau jour il a rencontré ma mère... Il lui arrivait d'aller boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur, malgré les regards, malgré les insultes, et par un coup je veux dire une chope immense et remplie à ras bord. Une fois bien bourré il pouvait se prendre pour qui il voulait, un grand mage noir aussi puissant que vous-savez-qui lui même, un employé du ministère qui connaissait tout les sortilèges du Dictionnaire Magique Des Sorciers en Détresse sur le bout des doigts ainsi que toute ces grandes personnalités qu'il aspirait à imiter. Emilie McGethyn une ancienne Pouffsouffle dresseuse de hiboux, avait sourit face à ce comportement pathétique. Elle l'avait soutenu et avait pris soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité dans son lit. Ils se sont revus plusieurs fois. Ils se sont aimés. Je suis née._

_De nombreux changements ont bouleversés le monde des sorciers. Dans les années 60, l'augmentation d'adepte des idéaux de Voldemort fut flagrante. Elle touchait certaines grandes familles de sang pur, pressées de se débarrasser de la vermine moldue. Les Rusard prirent bientôt part à ces massacres, souhaitant prouver leur implication dans cette véritable révolution du sang. Fergus tout d'abord septique, avait mis de côté les quelques principes moraux qu'il possédait pour céder à la pression familiale et à l'évidence de sa nouvelle condition de mangemort. C'est alors que Merida s'était rappelée le nuisible qu'elle avait mise au monde... Il fallait qu'elle rectifie son erreur si elle voulait pouvoir se vanter d'avoir une famille parfaite et supérieure !_

_– Professeur Dumbledore... J'ai une femme... J'ai un enfant... J'ai entendu parler de votre grande tolérance vis à vis des gens de mon espèce. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est m'accepter au sein de votre école, j'occuperais le poste de concierge qui vient de se libérer. J'ai beau ne pas être apte à me servir d'un baguette magique, je sais me rendre utile, suppliait-il._

_Le Directeur voyait là une belle manière de faire un pied de nez à tout ces esprits étriqués qui pensaient qu'il fallait être un sorcier pour intégrer ce monde. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'esprit rebelle ce Albus. Merida et Apodemus durent se rendre à l'évidence, il était impossible de s'en prendre à leur fils sous le nez du second plus grand sorcier du siècle..._

_14 ans plus tard, une information filtra. Une jeune fille portait le nom de Rusard dans une petite maison moldue située à Little Whinging, et cette fille, c'était moi. Ma mère Emilie avait tenu à garder ce nom de famille, persuadée que de toute manière aucun sang pur n'irait nous retrouver dans cette banlieue londonienne. Elle était très sentimentale et considérait que cette appellation était tout ce qui me restait de mon père, ce géniteur que je n'avais jamais connu. Seulement Merida voyait là une occasion de supprimer une partie de son arbre généalogique pourrie par cette vague cracmolle. _

_Je peinais à croire que ma mère avait pu abandonner une existence aussi passionnante que celle de la sorcellerie pour s'enfermer dans un quartier moldu avec moi... Elle me parlait souvent de son ancienne vie avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. C'est sûr, c'était mieux que d'être caissière. Elle m'aimait, un amour inconditionnel._

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de faire mes devoirs de math. J'étais très assidue, je passais beaucoup de temps sur mes cahiers pour comprendre le cours ! Malheureusement je n'avais pas cette fameuse aptitude qui permettait d'assimiler les paroles du prof immédiatement. Allongée sur mon lit dans la position de la grosse larve, je potassais tranquillement lorsqu'une explosion retentis. Je sursautais violemment. J'avais peur. Il faut dire que mes amis avaient pris l'habitude de me faire trembler pour un oui ou pour un non, j'étais un chat mais j'étais aussi une petite souris craintive. Encore une comparaison paradoxale. Je prenais quand même mon courage à deux mains pour descendre au rez de chaussé, hésitante, trébuchante.

– Dis moi où elle est et je ne te ferais aucun mal, murmurai une voix doucereuse.

– Comme si j'allais te le dire, cracha-t-elle.

– Ferme ta sale bouche de traître à ton sang où je ne répondrais plus de ri...

– Atticus ! ENFUIS TOI !

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, j'assistais à la scène, tétanisée. J'aurai bien voulu partir en courant. Seulement mes jambes n'obéissaient plus ! Figée comme deux statues ! Je croisais alors le regard du dangereux sorcier. L'homme avait les mêmes yeux que moi, la même forme, la même couleur... je l'observais, fascinée, jusqu'à ce qu'il brandisse sa baguette longue et rigide dans ma direction. Je détalais comme un lapin.

* * *

Miss Figg était ma voisine, c'était une cracmolle et elle s'entendait très bien avec ma mère. Elles passaient leur après midi à siroter du thé en parlant chat ! Minouche, Frimousse, Patouche et compagnie. Pour ma part, alors qu'elle m'aidait à me cacher dans son sous sol, j'étais en état de choc et vivais les événements que je subissais comme dans un rêve. Un éclair vert avait foudroyé l'intérieur de ma maison alors que j'abandonnais la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi … J'ignorais si l'homme nous avait suivi mais je me sentais frissonner à l'idée qu'il puisse me retrouver. A l'idée qu'il ai pu tuer ma mère … Miss Figg chuchotait des paroles rassurantes comme si elle s'adressait à un animal apeuré, caressant mon dos secoué de hoquets. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que je sanglotais sans réussir à m'arrêter, un torrent de larmes se déversant sur mes joues. Ma voisine remonta pour envoyer un message et je restais seule dans le noir rongée par la culpabilité, mordant ma lèvre jusqu'au sang pour me détourner de la douleur qui transperçait mon cœur. J'étais si lâche.

– Tu ne pouvais rien faire, dit une voix douce.

Je levai mon visage couvert de larme et de sang pour savoir qui s'était adressé à moi. C'était un homme grand et mince, aux longs cheveux argentés, une barbe de la même couleur lui arrivant à la taille. Il portait une robe violette peu commune et sur son nez aquilin reposait des lunettes en demi lune. De lui émanait une sagesse sans pareil, et même si ma lèvre inférieur tremblotait encore, je m'efforçais de me calmer.

– Atticus... il existe un endroit où tu serais en sécurité. Tu devras renoncer à tout ce que tu connais, entrer dans un monde bien différent du tien, mais ta vie sera sauve et tu retrouveras un membre de ta famille que tu as perdu il y a 14 ans de cela.

* * *

J'étais prise d'un mal de tête insupportable. J'ouvrai doucement les yeux, les frottant pour mieux les décoller. C'était comme si j'avais dormi une semaine entière ! Je me sentais sale et moite de sueur, la bouche pâteuse et les membres engourdies j'avais juste envie de me téléporter dans une salle de bain pour que personne ne me voit dans cet état. Avec une main je tentais d'aplanir mes cheveux, ce qui fut chose aisée vu qu'ils étaient lisses et fins. Un peu plats aussi.

Je me trouvais à l'infirmerie. Je ne me souvenais de rien à part Sirius me jetant un sort et m'abandonnant par terre comme si j'eus été un joncheruine invisible. Une créature imaginaire qu'on ne peut voir. On atteint un tel degrés d'indifférence...

– C'est bon elle est réveillée ! s'exclama Peter.

Je me cachais sous la couette pour épargner un tel spectacle aux autres, c'est à dire moi à moitié réveillée aussi fraîche qu'un scarabé moisi. Et puis pour me protéger de la voix stridente de Pettigrew. C'était le maraudeur le moins connu et les raisons paraissaient évidentes... Il n'était pas très séduisant, minuscule et rondouillard. Il n'avait pas le charisme de James ou les yeux mystérieux de Remus. Il n'avait pas la répartie de Sirius ou son talent pour le Quidditch. Malgré cela ce n'était pas celui que j'aimais le moins bien au contraire, je m'identifiais facilement à lui il avait le mérite de ne pas avoir fait cas des défauts qui le rendait inapte à devenir populaire et n'avait pas reculé devant l'aura que les autres garçons dégageaient. Il avait creusé pour remarquer qu'au fond, ils étaient humains. Au fond ils étaient comme tout le monde. Même si il les admirait d'une manière plus qu'exagérée héhé... En plus il avait ce regard pétillant qui le rendait bien vivant et cette faculté à s'émerveiller de tout !

Une main s'agita devant mon visage. Une main que je me pressais de frapper. Un peu trop faiblement car elle était déjà partie et mon bras retombait bêtement sur le matelas comme si il eu été de mousse. Qui a volé mes réflexes ? Sérieux rendez les moi j'en ai besoin, je vous signale que mon agresseur est à deux centimètres de mon lit.

– T'es toute molle le chat, t'es sûre que Sirius t'as pas métamorphosée en purée de veracrasse ?

– En tout cas elle en a l'odeur, répondit le principal intéressé.

Je suis sûre que dans le regard qu'ils échangeaient on pourrait voir deux miniatures d'eux même en train de faire un high five. Les maraudeurs avaient tendance à me taquiner, peut être pas méchamment, mais leur mots pouvaient aisément devenir blessant. Sans doute parce que ma ressemblance avec mon père leur rappelait à quel point ils le détestaient.

– Patmol tu me déçois sérieusement, se plaignit Remus avec une moue légèrement contrariée, tu la rend malade et après tu l'insultes ? Tu ne voudrais pas t'excuser avant ?

– Il se mettra à mes pieds pour demander pardon une fois que j'aurai pris une douche, murmurais-je dans une phrase inaudible.

Un instant plus tard j'étais repartie dans une violente quinte de toux. Madame Pomfresh débarqua en râlant sur les mauvais traitements qu'on m'avait infligé, sur les maladies moldues qui étaient stupides, sur les maraudeurs qui étaient dangereux et tout ce genre de choses. La potion qu'elle me fit boire avait un goût ignoble et épicé mais eut pour effet de libérer mes poumons et me permettre de respirer correctement. Elle s'en alla en grognant. Sirius s'installa confortablement sur le bord de mon lit sans la moindre gêne.

– Bon écoute, j'ai pas fait exprès, commença à confier le chien en se penchant au dessus de moi.

– J'ignorais que les sorciers pouvaient brandir une baguette et prononcer une formule magique sans faire exprès, dis-je réellement surprise.

– Non ce que je veux dire c'est que le sortilège était censé t'immobiliser pour quelques minutes seulement ! s'enquit-il précipitamment, affolé à l'idée que je puisse penser qu'il avait consciemment tenté de me tuer, mais on m'a expliqué que tu ne savais pas respirer ou un truc dans le genre et c'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouie...

Je baissa les yeux, triste de constater qu'il trouvait mon état de santé risible. Il me sourit gentiment.

– Alleeeeeeeeer Atticus tu vas pas m'en vouloir longtemps pas vrai ? Tu m'aimes trop pour ça ?

Il me fit ses yeux de cocker les plus réussis en battant des cils. Alors c'était ainsi que ça marchait ? En étant si adorable et puis... attendrissant... et attirant... Automatiquement il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait ce sale clébard. Je me sentais rougir en pensant qu'il tenait peut être vraiment à se faire pardonner. Même si au fond c'était pour soigner son misérable égo sur-dimensionné bien plus énorme que lui bien plus puissant que son immense beauté et...

– Je crois qu'on la perd, fit James en me désignant. Sirius évite d'user de tes charmes sur une petite fille inexpérimentée, elle n'a pas fait long feu. Je devrais peut être appeler madame Pomfresh avant qu'elle ne s'étouffe dans ses hormones.

– T'es sûr que c'est une fille ? répondit-il alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux (que j'avais soigneusement aplati) tout en m'adressant un clin d'oeil. Un geste qui me fit rater un battement de coeur qui allait déjà bien trop vite...

– Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait activé son pouvoir « chauffe-minette ». Je dois être immunisé à force, s'enquit Remus avec un petit sourire.

– Regardez elle reprend vie ! Elle a exactement la même couleur que le dragon rouge qu'on a étudié en cours tout à l'heure, tu te rappelles James tu disais que tu aimerais bien en voir un en vrai ? ajouta Peter.

– Si je m'en rappelle... Il ressemblait tellement à Lily... Quand elle est en colère et qu'elle crache du feu par les narines... ahhhh... ma belle Evans...

– Cette fille te rend complètement gaga.

– T'as déjà vu notre préfète cracher du feu par les narines toi ?

– Laisse, il divague. Elle a du adopter l'attitude « anti-James » qui l'attire comme un doxy sur une crotte de boursouflet. Elle devrait essayer de le draguer un jour, je suis sûr qu'il se jettera par la tour d'Astronomie à cause du dégoût. On serait tous gagnant...

Ils s'étaient totalement désintéressés de moi ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Seul Sirius continuait de me fixer, super concentré, toujours avec la même expression beaucoup trop mignonne pour être réelle.

– BON CA VA, JE TE PARDONNE ! T'ES CONTENT ? MAINTENANT VA JOUER AU QUIDDITCH ! J'ESPERE QUE LE VIF D'OR TE CREVERA UN OEIL !

J'avais le visage en feu, j'étais sûre que ma gêne pouvait produire de la chaleur depuis mes joues jusqu'à mes oreilles. Une énergie renouvelable moi je vous le dis. Pour ce qui est de la voix _un_ _peu trop fort_e... l'accumulation de fatigue sûrement.

– T'emballes pas chaton, sourit Sirius appuyant une main sur ma tête m'enfonçant encore plus dans ma couette. Je t'ai amené un petit cadeau.

Si seulement je pouvais lui arracher son beau visage pour retirer l'air fier qu'il affichait... Mais avant que je puisse tenter une quelconque vanne (perdue d'avance) il fourra une plume en sucre dans ma bouche. Je restai immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, le bonbon dépassant d'entre mes lèvres.

– Non mais t'es fou Sirius ?! Imagine elle est allergique ! s'exclama James dans un ton mélo dramatique très convainquant. Patmol ne sembla pas prendre ça à la légère.

– Tu te moques de moi ? Comme si respirer comme un crapaud troué ne lui suffisait pas !

Il m'arracha la plume de la bouche et l'avala d'un coup. Un vent d'incompréhension souffla autour du lit de la convalescente.

– Pour faire disparaître les preuves de mon crime, expliqua-t-il simplement. J'espère que l'asmisthie n'est pas contagieuse.

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur et même moi qui n'étais pas d'humeur esquissa un sourire irrépressible. Remus qui depuis tout ce temps assis sur une chaise un peu éloignée, lisait un livre en balançant distraitement quelques phrases, se leva et se décida enfin à intervenir. Il attrapa Sirius par une oreille tandis ce que le rigolo de service gémissait de douleur.

– Patmol arrête d'embêter Atticus, comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de supporter tes bêtises la nuit pour qu'en plus tu viennes la déranger alors qu'elle essaye de guérir d'un sort que tu lui as toi même lancé.

Bim. Dans ta face ! Remus le super héros pinça un peu plus le souffre douleur du moment qui plissa les yeux.

– Mumus mon cher ami tu ne voudrais tout de même pas me mutiler sous des yeux innocents ?

– J'en serais capable, tu le sais bien Siri : c'est pour la bonne cause.

– Évidemment que tu n'es pas l'ange que tu prétends être même si tu te caches derrière des motifs plutôt noble petit chou, mais m'arracher l'oreille signifierait me faire garder à l'infirmerie dans... ce lit... là... vide... juste à côté d'Atti'.

– Tu sais bien que je serais tout près pour la protéger, ma baguette sur ta tempe, attendant que tu fasses un faux pas pour t'affubler d'un sort qui t'amputerait de ta superbe !

– Tu veux dire... un des sorts interdits...

Je prêtais maintenant une grande attention car j'avais déjà entendu parler de ces fameux sorts interdits qui valaient un saut direct à la prison d'Azkaban à qui serait pris en train de les utiliser. Je sentais que l'ambiance était à la rigolade mais j'étais curieuse de savoir le mal que Lupin était prêt à imaginer faire contre son meilleur ami si ce dernier continuait à m'embêter !

– Le fameux... _Ex_s_ervilus Capigrassus_ !

– Noooooon ! Tu n'oserais pas ! C'est un destin pire que la mort ! chouina Sirius en tordant son visage comme un gamin en plein caprice.

– Ne fais pas l'idiot Remus, avec tes menaces tu effraies bébé Siri, s'exclama James en attrapant son meilleur ami par les épaules pour lui frotter les bras tel une maman qui essayerai de rassurer son poulain.

– Vous... êtes stupides...

C'en était trop, je riais tellement que j'en avais mal au ventre ! Ils souriaient, contents de voir que leur bêtises avaient fait mouche. Une fois calmée, Remus prit un air grave que je n'aimais pas du tout.

– Atticus on... on t'a entendu crier des choses pendent ton sommeil... tu ne voudrais pas nous parler des raisons qui t'ont poussées à rejoindre ton père ?

C'est comme si ils en avaient discutés entre eux pour désigner celui qui avait le plus de diplomatie afin de me poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres. A moins que je ne sois devenue paranoïaque... ça arrive lorsqu'on essaye de vous tuer. Madame Pomfresh trouva le bon moment pour faire son retour ! C'était une femme maternelle et pleine de bonnes intentions bien qu'elle soit souvent de mauvaise humeur. Seulement, elle arrivait accompagnée cette fois ci. Quand on parle du loup... ou plutôt de la mygale. Argus restait à distance, lançant son oeil mauvais sur les maraudeurs, sa chatte Miss Teigne à ses pieds. Sirius compris qu'il était temps de déguerpir et s'approcha de moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. C'était soit de la pure provoc' pour faire rager Argus soit un moyen de me rendre si amourachée qu'il serait teeeeeeellement difficile de donner des punitions à ma nouvelle âme soeur. Remus lui donna une tape sur la tête et me fit un signe pour me dire aurevoir. Il était si doux comme garçon. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les trois autre. Je leur adressais à tous une moue l'air de dire "allez y, abandonnez moi à mon triste sort de toute façon je ne peux pas y échapper, c'est le destin qui s'acharne sur ma petite personne comme dans les tragédies grecs mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça". Ok j'abuse c'était juste mon "papa" qui me rendait visite. Notre relation était tout simplement... compliquée.

Ils s'en allèrent, Peter dans une expression concentrée semblait se retenir de donner un coup de pied à la cafteuse de chatte. Adieu les amis, bonjour les problèmes.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre consacré en partie au passé d'Atticus vous a plu, promis la suite sera plus drôle, avec de nouveaux personnages et de nouvelles situations ! Vous en saurez plus sur la relation d'Argus et sa fille. Bisous à très bientôt (a)_


	3. Culture jumelle

_Merci pour ton soutien **LesMaraudeuses1**, c'est encourageant de lire que tu prends plaisir à suivre ma fic, c'est un moteur non négligeable pour m'aider à continuer à écrire, je t'adore aussi (a) n'hésite pas à donner ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Atti' sort enfin de l'infirmerie, qui devient une vraie prison à cause de Madame Pomfresh XD_

_**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling (on en apprend des choses héhé!)_

_Atticus & co sont à moi. AMOI._

_Bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

_Je regardais le sorcier, complètement paniqué. Il n'allait tout de même pas m'envoyer à Poudlard l'école de magie ? Je n'étais pas à ma place là bas ! Qu'est ce qu'il voulait que je fasse avec des élèves qui n'avaient rien à voir avec moi ? Voyant l'expression horrifiée sur mon visage il s'empressa de m'expliciter ses pensées._

___– _Tu rejoindras ton père Argus qui est concierge, tu travailleras pour t'intégrer et il t'expliquera tout ce que tu auras à faire. Tu seras bien et en sécurité à Poudlard, d'ailleurs, dit-il avec un sourire plutôt fier, j'aime à penser que beaucoup considère ce château comme leur seconde maison.

___– _Et mes cours ? demandai-je, hébétée. 

___– _Ne t'en fais pas tu les recevras par hibou et passeras tes examens normalement comme tout les autres moldus.

_J'acquiesçai et des larmes coulaient d'elles-même sur mon visage impassible. Ma peine était presque trop insupportable pour pouvoir être traduite par une expression faciale. Elle contractait tout les muscles de mon corps, embuait mes yeux et déchirait mon âme. Je réussi néanmoins à poser d'une voix brisée la question fatidique, celle qui allait sans doute achever de me détruire :_

___– _Où est ma maman ?

_Désespérée, j'enfouissai mon visage entre mes bras alors qu'une main se posait sur mon épaule. _

___– _Chhhhht... tout va bien se passer Atticus... je suis tellement désolée...

___– _Miss Figg, prenez soin d'elle, faites lui boire un bon thé ça lui fera du bien. Je reviendrais d'ici peu pour la faire transplaner.

___– _Aurevoir Albus.

* * *

_Le paysage qui s'ouvrait sous mes yeux était incroyable ! Lorsque ma mère me parlait de Poudlard, avec cette expression émerveillée, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que le château puisse être aussi magnifique ! Il était immense, grandiose et les tours s'élevaient haut dans le ciel. Il y avait des cours ouvertes sur l'extérieur, des arches majestueuses, une sorte de pont en bois bancal et mystérieux, un arbre épais et imposant. Encore nauséeuse suite au transplanage je faisais un effort monstre pour ne pas vomir et garder mon équilibre, la tête droite. Cela faisait sourire le directeur qui léchait tranquillement une glace au citron... _

___– _Je suis certain que tu te plairas ici ! chantonna-t-il joyeusement.

_J'essayais d'être optimiste et m'efforça de le croire. Je suivais le guide qui m'entraîna à sa suite vers une grande porte sculptée, l'entrée sur un univers fantastique et étrange. Sa bonne humeur était plutôt contagieuse par contre !_

___– _Ah professeur Amsel, vous êtes là, dit Dumbledore sur un ton aimable.

_L'homme à qui il s'adressait était petit et sec. Sa robe noire charbon était boutonnée jusqu'au cou, sa tête carrée et sévère était quasiment chauve. Les rides qui marquaient son visage indiquait un âge déjà avancé. Son regard ténébreux et mauvais sous ses épais sourcils broussailleux croisa le mien et je pu y sentir une haine viscérale... Imperceptiblement je me glissais derrière le directeur. Bon d'accord peut être pas aussi discrètement que je l'aurai voulu !_

___– _Ne crains rien Atticus, il fait parti du personnel de Poudlard, il enseigne les défenses contre les forces du mal.

___– _Cette matière me serait bien utile pour me défendre face au Rusard qui a assassiné ma mère...

___– _Je ne pourrais, **malheureusement**, rien vous apprendre mademoiselle. La défense contre les forces du mal est un enseignement réservé aux **sorciers**. Pas aux **cracmolles**.

_Je détestais cette manie qu'il avait d'appuyer sur ces mots précis en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. « Merci je ne suis pas stupide » pensai-je très fort._

___– _Pardon ? fit sa voix de prude effarouchée.

_Je rectifie. Murmurai-je très fort... Oups..._

___– _Bon je vais laisser le professeur Amsel vous guider jusqu'à Argus, à bientôt Atticus !

_Ouais c'est ça fuis espèce de lâche ! J'avais à peine eu le temps de faire volte face qu'il avait disparu ! Non mais plutôt mourir que de rester avec ce …_

___– _Suivez moi, ne restez pas enracinée là à vous agiter comme un **saule cogneur enragé**.

___– _Très bien, articulai-je bien que j'ignorais de quelle plante il voulait parler.

_Le chemin fut court car mon père habitait au rez de chaussé dans une chambre aménagée et reliée à son bureau. J'appréhendais ce moment plus que tout. Il était un inconnu à mes yeux. Je n'étais pas pressée de le rencontrer._

___– _Bonne chance, me souhaita froidement le professeur.

_Je ne lui adressa pas un regard alors qu'il s'éloignait, ses chaussures hautes résonnant dans le long couloir. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, alors que mon cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure se posant tout un tas de questions inutiles, je me décidais à frapper. La porte coulissa lentement dans un ignoble grincement. La première chose que je vis ? La chatte. Marron et tigrée. La deuxième ? Mon père... Argus Rusard... Recourbé et miteux. Je levai la main pour le saluer. Genre Spock. Je viens en paix._

___– _Salut papa !

* * *

Madame Pomfresh avait trouvé dans un ancien livre qui datait de ses études de médicomage, une potion spéciale qui ferait disparaître ma maladie. Je devais la prendre à heure fixe pendent deux semaines, mais apparemment je serais vite guérie ! Si ça se trouve j'allais enfin pouvoir battre James à la course ? Franchement c'était un avantage. Entre moi et les maraudeurs, c'était une histoire de rivalité et d'amitié naissante, ils s'amusaient bien plus quand c'était moi qui tentait de les attraper que lorsque c'était mon père, m'avait confié Peter.

En attendant l'infirmière m'avait autorisé à regagner ma chambre à condition que je me mette au repos. Plus question de faire des nuits blanches pour choper les élèves en flagrant délit. Des fois je rougissais de honte en me rendant compte que ma mission était d'empêcher certains couples de trouver leur moment d'intimité dans une salle de classe vide... Mais bon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot... C'était tout de même gênant de voir des élèves plus jeunes tomber amoureux alors que du haut de mes 15 ans aucun garçon ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils réalisent que je suis une fille, ce qui consistait déjà une épreuve. Avec une poitrine aussi plate que la mienne !

Ah et puis... vous vous demandez peut être ce que me voulait Argus quand il était venu me rendre visite... A vrai dire il a à peine prononcer quelques mots. Il était toujours aussi retourné de voir que la fille avait qui il avait passé 1 an étant bébé vivait maintenant dans le même château que lui. On parle très peu tout les deux. J'espère bien arranger la situation.

En attendant j'avais donc eu l'idée de me rendre utile d'une autre manière. La professeur d'étude des moldus m'avait gentiment aidé à placarder des affiches dans toute l'école pour un « soutien dispensé par une véritable moldue ». J'aurai tellement voulu être une moldue ! C'était bien moins dégradant que _cracmolle_, une sorte de sorcière amputée de ce qui devrait la définir : ses pouvoirs.

Le cours commençait à 18h dans une salle du 3ième étage et je frétillais d'impatience, me tordant nerveusement les mains. J'avais entendu dans les couloirs quelques élèves m'insulter à haute voix car « je me permettais de tenter de leur inculquer ma culture de sauvage. » Si l'un d'eux osait se pointer ici pour tout gâcher, je leur enverrai mon hibou leur arracher le nez. Ou je le ferais moi même, avec les dents.

A moins 5, les premiers élèves débarquèrent. Contre toute attente, ils étaient de tout âge et de toute maison si bien que je doutais que chacun suivait les cours du professeur Malfadek. Ils étaient d'une curiosité maladive ces « Poudlariens ».

_– _Bien … euh... prenez place... bégayai-je, hésitante.

Oui mes dons d'oratrice sont fabuleux.

_– _Je me présente, Atticus Rusard...

_– _C'est bon on te connaît, à cause de toi j'ai du frotter la coupe de Poufsouffle pendent 4h entières !

_– _Moi j'ai dû aider Hagrid à planter des citrouilles... j'ai des ampoules plein les mains... Son chien m'a mordu le derrière !

_– _J'ai dû faire sa toilette à Miss Teigne.

Des exclamations horrifiées face à cette dernière déclaration traversèrent la pièce.

_– _Tu as fait ta bonne action de la journée, elle avait besoin d'un bain pour se débarrasser de la crasse de sadisme qui lui colle au pelage, répondis-je.

Un petit garçon de premier année ouvrit ses grands yeux noisette, l'air surpris.

_– _Tu n'aimes pas cette chatte ?

_– _Miss Teigne ? C'est une horreur ! Elle porte bien son nom ! Je rêve de lui faire ravaler ces saletés de boule de poils qu'elle s'amuse à vomir sur mon lit !

Tous se mirent à s'esclaffer et passèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes à insulter le pauvre animal de tout les noms.

_– _Et le professeur Amsel tu le connais ?

_– _Si je le connais ? C'est celui qui a pas un poil sur le caillou et qui pue de la bouche ?

Le petit garçon se remit à rire joyeusement. J'adorais voir ces petites fossettes se former sur son visage. Il m'avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bienheureux. Mais si il y avait une chose pour laquelle j'étais douée ben... c'était faire ma langue de vipère. Bah quoi ? Je descends dans votre estime c'est ça ? Il n'y a pas de quoi, ils le méritent après tout. Bon je l'avoue c'était bas. Mais qu'est ce que c'était drôle !

_– _En plus il s'habille comme un détraqueur ! s'exclama une fille aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

_– _Ses yeux ressemblent à deux acromentules mortes !

_– _Je crois bien que les cheveux qui sont censés se trouver sur son crâne ont transplanés dans ses oreilles, fit une voix suave teintée d'une délicieuse ironie.

Oh non... pas lui... tout sauf lui... Sirius avait débarqué dans la pièce accompagné de James, Peter et d'une jeune fille qui m'étais inconnue. Elle était très belle, des cheveux roux et ondulés encadraient son visage aux yeux verts émeraudes scintillant de malice. Je sentis un pointe de jalousie serrer mon cœur. Mes yeux à moi étaient trop ronds et pâlots. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, regrettant qu'ils ne soient pas assez doux et brillant pour pouvoir les laisser cascader librement sur mes épaules. En plus... elle se tenait tout près de Patmol... Mon cerveau pris à peine quelques secondes à déduire que je ne l'aimais pas.

_– _Asseyez vous, ordonnai-je d'une voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Ils s'installèrent. James et la rousse sortirent quelques affaires voulant prouver leur sérieux, Sirius se contenta de poser ses pieds sur la table en sifflotant d'un air guilleret. Peter se cala tout au fond de la salle.

_– _Bienvenue à tous. Votre professeur d'étude des moldus compte sur moi pour répondre à toute les questions que vous vous posez. Donc à vous la parole !

_– _Pourquoi les moldus n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques ?

_– _Parce que c'est comme ça, suivant.

_– _C'est quoi un congéfridaire ?

_– _C'est comme un placard à balai mais avec de la bouffe froide à l'intérieur.

_– _Ça sert à quoi un téléfane ?

_– _C'est pour remplacer la communication via cheminette. Sauf que tu ne vois pas à qui tu parles...

_– _Donc tu peux parler à n'importe qui ?

_– _Bah non tu reconnais bien la voix de la personne à qui tu veux t'adresser quand même ?

_– _Ouais mais si c'est des jumeaux...

Je répondais avec précipitation et me sentais transpirer tant le stress avait envahit mon corps. Et là, l'élève me posait une sacrée colle. Une colle stupide mais une colle quand même. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et c'était désagréable.

_– _Tu auras le même problème si tu les voyais en vrai, s'enquit la jolie rousse.

_– _Non parce que dans la vraie vie les jumeaux ne sont pas stupides, ils ne s'habillent pas pareil.

_– _Et alors ? Qui est en bleu et qui est en jaune ? T'en sais rien !

_– _A part si je leur demande, fit le petit malin.

_– _De toute manière le téléphone c'est fait pour parler à une seule personne à la fois, dit-elle, agacée.

_– _Et si j'avais l'intention de parler à des jumeaux … _en même temps_ ?

_– _Tu leur dis de parler chacun leur tour ! C'est quoi cette obsession Justin ?

_– _C'est pas une obsession c'est une hypothèse et si t'y réfléchis bien, c'est logique !

_– _Non c'est pas logique ton cerveau de Serpentard est vraiment tordu !

_– _Ça y est mademoiselle veut donner des leçons d'esprit alors qu'elle n'est même pas chez les Serdaigles ?

_– _En tant que née moldue j'estime en savoir un peu plus que toi sur ce domaine !

_– _Et depuis quand c'est une fierté d'être née moldue, _Lily Evans_ ?

_– _Tu ne parles pas à Lily-chou sur ce ton espèce de sale petit prétentieux ! s'écria James.

_– _Lily-chou ? LILY-CHOU ? ECOUTE MOI BIEN, JAMES POTTER...

Plus personne ne me regardait. Encore une fois j'avais l'impression d'être invisible. J'avais envie de me recroqueviller sur moi même et de me terrer dans un trou à rat._ Je n'étais pas chez moi_. Ce premier cours était un désastre... et je ne parlais même pas des boulettes de papier que Sirius m'envoyait à la tronche... comme si son but dans la vie c'était de me ridiculiser. Laissant la « petite amie de Patmol » qui en fait s'appelait Lily Evans et le gamin insupportable (le prénommé Justin) à leur discussion stérile, je sortis de la pièce. M'enfuis en courant. J'étais si lâche.

Je ne sais pas pendent combien de temps j'ai couru. J'avais tout simplement fini par m'écrouler, encore rattrapée par mes problèmes respiratoires en cours de traitement. Je m'allongeai par terre de tout mon long, reprenant mon souffle et fermant les yeux. Le couloir était désert. Seul quelques bruits de pas dérangeaient le calme ambiant, un son qui se dirigeait droit vers moi. Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, gardais mes paupières closes reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant à son odeur. Il sentait le chocolat. Le chocolat au miel.

_– _Atticus lève toi...

_– _Noooooooon !

_– _Aller chaton, me pressa-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

_– _Nyan.

_– _Fais pas ta gamine !

_– _Je _suis_ une gamine, gémissais-je.

_– _C'est vrai, admit Remus, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire la poussière avec ta robe.

_– _C'est mon métier, soupirais-je d'une façon exagérément mélancolique.

Il s'étendit auprès de moi, les mains derrière la tête, observant le haut plafond qui surplombait le couloir. Il avait un petit côté apaisant et surtout... insondable. Sa respiration lente et profonde, le son de son cœur calme et régulier, ces mélodies avaient réussi à aspirer toute ma colère.

_– _Tu es triste en ce moment.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui, surprise, sursautant légèrement découvrant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon nez. Je détournais les yeux, embarrassée.

_– _Pourquoi tu...

_– _Tu as pleuré pendent les 14h durant lesquelles tu étais inconsciente. Depuis... Tu ne ris plus beaucoup. Tu es fatiguée. Tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds. Tu … _fuis_...

Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que mon caractère ne possède pas un gramme de courage ? Que j'avais abandonné ma mère et qu'elle était morte par ma faute... Et puis ça lui allait bien de dire ça ; depuis l'incident avec Sirius, Lupin paraissait plus misérable que jamais. De grosses cernes mangeaient ses joues, ses yeux couleur or étaient violacés il passait plus de temps à l'infirmerie qu'avec ses amis. Il avait l'air si fragile. Vulnérable. Je luttais contre l'envie irrépressible de le serrer dans mes bras pour le réconforter, sentir sa chaleur contre mon corps et la texture de ses mèches soyeuses sous mes doigts... brrrr, doux rêve.

_– _Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as vexé au point que tu te mettes à détaler hors de ton cours comme ça.

_– _C'est juste...

_– _On a qu'à aller faire la peau à Sirius ! s'exclama Lunard en se redressant, comme si une brillante idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

_– _Q...QUOI ?

_– _Je te jure ça va te détendre ! Moi en tout cas j'adore faire ça !

On avait passé un petit moment à concocter des plans plus improbables les uns que les autres pour mettre le chien dans l'embarras. Récolter les boules de poils de Miss Teigne pour lui lancer à l'aide d'un _expelliarmus _et d'un lance pierre fabriqué à partir de quelques branches agitées tombées du saule cogneur, on s'était aussi dit qu'on pouvait remuer une baballe sous son menton histoire de voir si il n'y avait pas que son rire et sa façon de sprinter qui étaient canines. Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius ressemblait à chien et moi à un chat. Le plan choisi fut le plus simple.

Tandis ce que je discutais avec lui, je tentais de prêter plus attention à ses paroles et à ses gestes car ces derniers temps j'étais tellement concentrée sur ma petite personne (je suis d'un égoïsme sans limite parfois) que j'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais sa présence. Parler en toute simplicité avec lui. La drôle d'euphorie qui avait suivi mon arrivée à Poudlard et qui m'avait fait oublier la tragique perte dont je souffrais, disparaissait peu à peu au profit d'une humeur massacrante et de noires pensées. J'étais effrayée à l'idée de devenir comme Argus. D'être sa pâle copie.

_– _Remus ? murmurai-je.

_– _Oui ?

_– _Est ce que tu trouves que je ressemble à un garçon ?

Je baissa les yeux, mon teint virant au rose. Pour toute réponse, il se mit à pouffer de rire.

_– _Tu trouves ça drôle ? demandai-je sur la défensive.

_– _Non, répliqua Remus sans cesser de se marrer. C'est juste que … Je ne veux pas te mentir !

_– _D'accord ! J'ai compris !

Je me levai, dépoussiérai ma robe, prête à partir. La colère avait joint mon embarras. Ce que je pouvais être puérile parfois, mais voilà je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. N'avait-il pas compris que je cherchais à être rassurée ? Ouais ! Je suis comme toute les adolescentes ! Compliquée !

_– _Roh mais restes, dit-il tout sourire. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'avec tes cheveux courts et puis ton comportement...

Il devait faire référence au fait qu'au petit déjeuner je m'essuyais parfois la bouche directement dans ma manche (oui beurk et alors, vieille habitude) ou qu'au premier match de Quidditch que j'avais vu je m'étais mise à hurler des insultes peu délicates à l'adresse du batteur qui avait triché (il n'avait qu'à pas être mauvais joueur) ou encore à mes vêtements qui étaient en fait une robe de sorcier et non pas de sorcière... Un jour alors que James voulait me faire une blague, il était entré discrètement dans ma chambre pendent que je dormais et m'avait trouvé sommeillant la bouche ouverte dans un sweat d'homme qui je cite « me rendait aussi asexuée qu'une larve baveuse ».

_– _… mais tu es si mignonne quand tu rougis.

_– _…

D'accord, encore une fois on a connu plus mémorable comme dialogue. Mais que voulez vous que je réponde ?! C'était la première fois _de ma vie _qu'un garçon me faisait un compliment ! La réponse la plus évidente et qui n'avait pourtant pas traversé mon esprit de larve baveuse resurgit :

_– _M...merci...

Et tu n'es même pas capable de le dire en une seule fois ?! IDIOTE PLEINE DE MIEVRERIES !

_– _De rien. Je le pense. Bon, on va massacrer Sirius ?

_– _ALLONS-Y !

_– _Tu as bien notre plan en tête ?

_– _Il n'est pas si compliqué à retenir.

_– _C'est vrai, mais il va être dur à réaliser ! Je compte sur tes talents moldus !

Ah ça, mes talents moldus... Patmol allait les goûter et regretter de m'avoir humilié pendent mon cours. J'avoue que cette vengeance n'avait aucun intérêt car il avait fait bien pire ce pauvre toutou, mais que voulez vous, je suis d'humeur susceptible et j'ai besoin de me défouler. Cela promettait d'être divertissant.

* * *

_Voilà fin de ce troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, dans le suivant Siri' risque d'en baver ! A votre avis, qu'est ce que nos deux complices ont prévu de lui faire subir ?_

_Vous pouvez laisser une review pour donner vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises !_

_Bisous et amour sur vous (a)_


	4. Calamar volant

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, vraiment plus court que les précédents, promis je me rattraperais._

_**LesMaraudeuses1** : Ohh merci tu es adorable, j'avoue que je profite de mon temps libre pour poster à un rythme assez soutenu ! Atticus est vraiment confuse niveau sentiment, mais nous verront bien où est ce que ça mènera, l'espoir fait vivre XD Elle a déjà 15 ans et a vécu avec une mère sorcière, elle n'a montré aucun signe de magie et aucune lettre de Poudlard n'est arrivée par hibou, elle est définitivement une cracmolle... mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne réserve pas de surprises pour la suite héhé ! Alors j'ai 16 ans et demi et je suis en première littéraire, tu peux aussi lire mon profil pour en savoir plus si tu en as envie. Bisous sur ton museau de maraudeuse (a)_

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fanfiction si ce n'est un plaisir personnel !_

_Certains personnages m'appartiennent._

* * *

Contre toute attente, peu de monde avait quitté la salle de classe. Lily se disputait toujours avec Justin se menaçant mutuellement de leur baguette et Sirius montrait à Peter comment plier un parchemin pour qu'il prenne la forme d'un dragon. C'était étrange... peu importe dans quelle situation je le trouvais, il avait toujours cette grâce naturelle et décontractée qui me laissait bouche bée. Il tirait le bout de sa langue, complètement absorbé par son origami. Si j'avais été à la place de Queudver, j'aurais eu exactement le même regard brillant d'admiration. Il pourrait être en train de se moucher qu'on le vénérerait. Quant à James, il avait sorti un vif d'or de sa poche et jouait distraitement avec, prenant soin d'ébouriffer ses cheveux bruns pour paraître encore plus keuwl, ne cessant d'observer furtivement la rousse pour savoir si elle l'avait remarqué.

– Votre professeur est de retour, annonça joyeusement Remus.

– La revoilà ! s'écria Peter.

_– Le_ revoilà, corrigea Sirius sans même m'adresser un regard, l'air concentré.

Ces mots m'atteignaient bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et en cet instant si, comme Lily, je pouvais cracher du feu par les narines, je l'aurai fait. Lupin avait remarqué mon trouble et s'apprêta à me parler. Sans même réfléchir, oubliant totalement mon plan, je m'étais jetée sur Sirius et je frappais chaque parcelle de sa peau que je pouvais atteindre. Ça n'allait peut être pas m'aider à être plus féminine mais ça faisait du bien. Autour de nous le temps s'était arrêté et alors que je me déchaînais comme une furie, je sentais James me tirer en arrière pour éviter que je ne lui casse le nez. Patmol ne bougeait pas d'un poil... il avait ce regard ennuyé que je ne lui connaissais pas.

– James tu ne crois quand même pas qu'une petite souris comme elle aurait pu réussir à me blesser ? Avec ses 40 kilos tout mouillé elle aurait limite pu me chatouiller.

Je grognais, totalement désespérée par ses paroles. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une impuissante. Une impuissante en colère. Contre tout et tout le monde.

– Ah maintenant c'est _elle_ ? Tu es un espèce d'arrogant prétentieux et vaniteux ! Insensible ! Tu ne t'étais même pas excusée à mon réveille alors qu'à cause de toi je m'étais retrouvée à moitié morte à l'infirmerie, et le pire, c'est que je t'ai pardonné ! T'en a rien à foutre de moi ! Ni de personne ! Alors je me demande pourquoi je devrais continuer à te parler ! Sors de ma tête Sirius, retourne voir ta pimbêche de Lily et laisse moi tranquille !

– T'es jalouse ? s'enquit-il, un sourire fier étirant ses lèvres.

– Non ! rugissais-je.

– Parfait.

– Parfait ?

– D'accord !

– D'accord !?

– Tu vois tu continues à me parler, arrêtes de déblatérer des sottises et dis moi ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi.

– J...je...

Lily avait haussé un sourcil et me fixait. Ça y est, je n'étais plus invisible. J'étais une hystérique qui s'acharnait et qui hurlait au milieu de la pièce, traitant une élève que je ne connaissais même pas. Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer, une nouvelle fois. J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche comme un poisson tandis ce que Patmol attendait une réponse. Si je ne disais rien, il retournerait à son dragon. Si je ne répliquais pas, je redeviendrais transparente. « Utilise ta tête Atticus, pas tes poings ».

* * *

_Argus ne répondit pas. Il me ressemblait étrangement, sauf que son visage de quarantenaire était déjà abîmé et froissé. _

_– Suis moi, dit-il de sa voix grinçante._

_J'obtempérais comme une bonne fifille, mettant ma déception de côté. Il me fit entrer dans son bureau, une petite pièce poussiéreuse pleine d'instruments de torture. Oui vous m'avez entendu ! Des instruments de torture ! Tout neufs et enchaînés sur les murs comme pour faire la déco' ! Ça me faisait peur pour être honnête. Soudain, une élève entra en trombe dans le bureau. Elle était châtain avec des yeux foncés comme deux puits sans fonds, sur sa poitrine était épinglé le signe des Serpentard._

_– Monsieur, monsieur ! Y'a James et Sirius qui font léviter le calamar géant !_

_– Ils ne vont pas y échapper cette fois ci ! Je vais les attraper sur le fait et enfin les écarteler jusqu'à ce qu'ils..._

_Il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner tout en s'activant pour trottiner le plus vite possible jusqu'au jardin extérieur, boitant étrangement. Je suivais le mouvement, agacée de voir qu'il se consacrait à la chasse aux méchants au lieu de m'aider à intégrer cette nouvelle vie dans le château. _

_La vue sur le lac était... époustouflante. Les derniers beaux rayons de soleil de septembre le faisait briller de mille feu. Mais le plus surprenant ce fut l'animal. Un truc gluant plein de tentacules et surtout GIGANTESQUE flottait dans les airs ! Les deux garçons qui levaient leur baguette en sa direction sous les cris d'angoisse et d'admiration, la baissèrent brutalement faisant faire au calamar un gros plongeon dans l'eau éclaboussant tout les spectateurs._

_– AHAH ! PRIS SUR LE FAIT !_

_– Hm, pardon ? fit une voix polie._

_Celui qui avait parlé portait des lunettes sur le nez et sur sa tête, sa brune chevelure se dressait en épis. Une coiffure plus que chaotique. Quant à l'autre, qui ne pouvait retenir un joli sourire ironique, avait des yeux d'un gris surprenant. Captivants._

_– Vous allez me suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur jeunes hommes._

_– De quoi est ce que vous nous accusez ? fit l'autre, faussement indigné._

_– Vous venez d'exercer votre magie illégalement sur u..._

_– De la magie ? Tu sais faire de la magie Sirius ? s'étonna le garçon à lunettes._

_Le prénommé Sirius se mit à loucher de façon particulièrement stupide en faisant quelques pas boitillant. _

_– Non Jamesie, je n'ai jamais fait de magie de ma vie, je suis un débile congénital._

_J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui pour lui faire bouffer sa baguette et sa saleté de fierté de sorcier. Une phrase de ma mère me revint en mémoire. « Utilise ta tête Atticus, pas tes poings. »_

_– Heureusement que des cracmolles comme moi sont là pour rattraper le niveau intellectuelle des élèves de ce château. Je suis navrée de découvrir ta condition Sirius, mais ne t'en fait pas, dans mon monde la bouillie qui te sert de cerveau est comestible._

_Depuis toute petite, j'avais l'habitude de régler mes problèmes en cognant de toute mes forces. Je m'étais fait virée de plusieurs écoles primaires, de plusieurs collèges. En entrant en première année de lycée, j'avais appris à mûrir. Désormais, la violence serait mon dernier recours._

* * *

Je ravalais mes larmes.

– P... Pardon... Sirius, bégayai-je, tétanisée.

– Pourquoi tu dis pardon ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

– Uh... parce que je viens juste de t'agresser ?

– Tu ne m'as pas vraiment fait mal, constata-t-il.

– Peut être que je n'essayais pas assez fort ? me défendis-je.

– Même si tu y mettais toute ton énergie j'en ressortirais indemne.

– Je reverrais mes certitudes à la baisse si j'étais à ta place.

– Et moi si j'étais à la tienne j'essayerais de prouver ce que j'avance.

Je balayais la salle des yeux. Apparemment les élèves ne s'étaient jamais autant amusés durant un cours de soutien. Le visage hilare de Remus me rassurait... Je savais que si la situation était réellement mauvaise, il serait intervenu pour me soutenir. Après tout, Black et moi, on était comme chien et chat.

– Baston ! Baston ! scandait la classe en chœur.

Je levai les poings et me mis en position de combat.

– C'est à ces jumeaux là que tu voulais parler en même temps tout à l'heure Justin ? ricana James.

– La ferme Potter...

Les paris étaient lancés.

– Trois noises sur Rusard.

– Un gallion sur Black !

J'étais mal partie. Je passai à l'attaque en lui sautant carrément dessus, bah oui autant y aller direct. Il évita l'assaut sans aucun effort si bien que je me retrouvai la tête dans l'armoire du fond. Lui et ses réflexes de sportif... Les bouteilles d'encre me tombèrent dessus, se déversant sur mes vêtements. J'étais devenue toute colorée ! Tout le monde se mit à rire, je me retenais de sourire parce que faut quand même garder son sang froid quand on fait la guerre, et alla droit sur Sirius pour l'achever. Je mis mes mains partout où je le pouvais, sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, tout ça pour le recouvrir d'une encre rouge sang. Non je n'en profitais pas pour le tripoter. Chut !

Il fit de même, utilisant ma robe encore trempée pour récupérer des « munitions », me peignant la nuque et le front à l'aide de ses mains écarlates. On était tout sale, tout rouge, il n'arrêtait pas de rire, un rire qui sonnait comme un aboiement et voyant que j'étais d'un sérieux à toute épreuve, il s'en prit à mon flanc !

– Je crois bien qu'elle est chatouilleuse ! s'exclama-t-il, victorieux.

– NON ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! ARRÊTE ! BLACK ! T'ES QU'UN...

Mes cris se perdirent dans un rire incontrôlable. Argus trouva certainement que c'était le bon moment pour franchir la porte de la salle de classe. Il poussa un hurlement terrifié.

Je su pourquoi.

On aurait cru que j'agonisais à force de m'époumoner, haletante et nos corps étaient couverts de "sang". Sirius s'était interrompu dans son geste, si bien qu'il était à moitié allongé sur moi (pour mon plus grand plaisir je dois vous l'avouer).

Une vraie scène de crime !

– On me doit un gallion, fit une petite voix.

* * *

_J'espère que ce tout petit chapitre vous a plu les amis ! Pauvre Argus, on ne le ménage pas dans ce château... A très bientôt pour une suite, n'oubliez pas de donner vos avis ! Bybye !_


	5. Bain de minuit

_Bonjour tout le monde, pardon pour le retard !_

_**LesMaraudeuses1 :** Merci encore de me suivre, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre j'espère que cette suite te plaira, il y aura plus de Mumus dans les prochains chapitres :p_

_**Erza Robin :** Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes !_

_**Kervana :** j'ai essayé de m'arranger pour créer une histoire cohérente autour d'Argus qui est un personnage qui fait un peu parti du décor et qui pourtant peut avoir une vie intéressante à exploiter... merci, bonne lecture !_

_Merci à mon premier lecteur anonyme XD_

_Bonne lecture à tous ~_

* * *

– J'en ai marre ! On nous traite comme des elfes de maison dans cette école !

– Arrête de te plaindre Sirius... je te signale que tu parles à la concierge...

– Comment ai-je pu oublié, répondit-il, sarcastique.

J'étais en train de frotter le sol dans un couloir du dernier étage avec Patmol qui ne cessait de geindre en luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de sortir sa baguette magique. Je n'en pouvais plus j'étais fatiguée et courbaturée, comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir ce genre de corvée comme boulot pour qu'en plus on m'en donne comme punition. Je regrettais d'avoir répondu à ses provocations...

– Alors ma belle, tu te fais punir par ton papa parce que tu fricotes avec le magnifique Sirius Black ?

– On ne fricotait pas ensemble, dis-je outrée, on était en train de se battre !

– Tant d'innocence...

Je levai les yeux au plafond en soupirant sans pour autant pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

C'était impossible de retenir mes rires lorsque j'étais avec lui.

– Je vais te prouver à quel point je suis innocente !

Il haussait les sourcils alors qu'une fois encore je me jetais à son cou. Maintenant à terre, il me réceptionna tant bien que mal, surpris par tant d'audace de ma part, mais d'après son expression, pas mécontent non plus. Je crois que c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait de la part des autres. Lui et son esprit rebelle !

Mon visage juste au dessus du sien j'en profitai pour lui adresser un clin d'œil entendu, toute contente de l'effet produit. « Prépare toi Sirius, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ».

Le souffle court, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien pour tenter de sonder ses pensées. Seulement, je me perdais totalement dans l'univers gris acier de son iris et plus j'observais ce garçon tout près, bien trop près, plus je peinais à empêcher mes yeux de descendre jusqu'aux lèvres qui s'offraient à moi. Et je m'en voulais car bientôt je ne pu m'en détacher. Un désir grandissant me contractait l'estomac, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'avais une envie pressante de les caresser, de les embrasser, de les goûter. Sirius dû comprendre les pensées peu catholiques qui me traversaient l'esprit car sa bouche qui avait l'air si douce s'étira en un sourire victorieux. Il était calme, passif, alors que moi j'étais rougissante et angoissée.

D'un geste presque tremblant, mes doigts se posèrent délicatement sur sa peau, frôlèrent sa nuque, remontèrent jusqu'à son menton, sa mâchoire, effleurèrent quelques mèches noires et soyeuses qui retombaient sur ses tempes, caressèrent le bout de son nez. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise, très légèrement, tandis ce que ses paupières se refermaient instinctivement. J'enfouissais ma main dans ses cheveux bouclés si agréable au toucher et m'arrêtais pour prendre quelques secondes afin de graver cet instant dans ma mémoire. Il était paisible... ni gêné ni paniqué, comme si c'était une habitude pour lui. Je tendis mon autre bras, attrapa ma bouteille d'eau et la déversa rapidement sur sa tête. A califourchon sur son ventre je poussais un petit cri en levant les bras, contente d'avoir enfin gagner la partie.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa soudainement. Sirius se mit à secouer ses cheveux trempés dans tout les sens pour les sécher. Évidemment, qui se recevait les éclaboussures... ?

– Arrêeeeeete, gémissais-je, on dirait un chien !

– Et toi chaton, tu as peur de l'eau ?

– Non ! suppliais-je.

Trop tard, il m'avait déjà soulevé du sol et je m'accrochais à ses épaules de toute mes forces comme une noyée à sa bouée. Il se plaça juste au dessus du seau de flotte et me lâcha. En position koala, je me cramponnais, bien décidée à ne pas tomber. Les bras le long du corps, totalement immobile, il prit un petit air amusé. Cette situation était d'un ridicule...

– Il faudra bien que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains un jour ou l'autre et que tu fasses le plongeon de la mort, lança-t-il d'une manière presque nonchalante.

– Bien parlé mister Gryffondor.

– Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais tu ne peux pas rester collée à moi éternellement.

– Épouse moi !

– Tu aimerais hein ?

– Si ça peut me sauver la vie...

Je resserrais un peu plus ma prise sur lui et blottissais ma tête sur son torse pour éviter qu'il ne remarque le rouge qui colorait mes joues. Contre son cœur d'un calme affolant -pourquoi le mien s'emballait à ce point ?- je m'efforçais de trouver une solution pour me sortir de ce pétrin... dans les deux cas, que je saute ou que je m'accroche, j'étais en train de perdre ma dignité.

– Je ne sors pas avec Lily, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Un étrange soulagement m'envahit. Je me comportais d'une façon tellement stupide et possessive, avec lui je perdais tout mes moyens, le pire c'est que je ne savais même pas comment l'expliquer ! Est ce de l'amour ? Croyez moi, je ne suis pas idiote, j'y ai pensé. Mais rien que de m'imaginer main dans la main avec Sirius me provoquait un frisson d'horreur... il était tellement... Sirius ? Oui je sais drôle de manière de le décrire. Mais voilà il était prétentieux, imbu de lui même, arrogant, et il se comportait comme un ignoble crétin avec les filles. Ahhh c'était si facile de lister ses défauts pour se débarrasser de ce sentiment insoutenable qui me travaillait dès que je le voyais, et puis si je ne me souciais pas de lui je ne serais pas en ce moment même à chercher à tout prix un moyen de le détester. Il dû remarquer à mon expression mon dilemme existentielle car il continua sur un ton vraiment léger ;

– Lily et moi c'est une longue histoire. A vrai dire on se hait carrément ! Elle se prend pour une princesse, comme si avoir l'extraordinaire don de tolérer l'ignoble l'odeur qui se dégage de Servilus la rendait supérieur. Heureusement depuis quelques temps je fais mine de la supporter, mais c'est pour James, il est éperdument amoureux de cette fille le pauvre.

– Le pauvre, répétai-je d'une voix éteinte.

– Enfin bref en ce moment je suis avec Abigail Gauthier ! dit-il non sans afficher une certaine fierté qui ne le quittait jamais réellement.

– Ah oui, répondis-je tout doucement, elle est vraiment très belle...

Je la connaissais pour l'avoir retenue quelques fois. Une magnifique blonde, assez maquillée pour paraître féminine sans pour autant ressembler à un peau de peinture, avec des seins remarquables qu'elle savait, en dehors de l'uniforme, mettre en valeur avec un décolleté sexy mais peu vulgaire : mon parfait opposé. J'aurais aimé l'avoir envoyé dans la forêt interdite au lieu de lui faire copier des lignes. Elle aurait pu se faire bouffer par un loup garou. Sirius avait un grand sourire collé aux lèvres, et moi, je glissais petit à petit. Si seulement j'étais aussi grande et élancée qu'Abigail, j'aurai pu prétendre l'entraîner avec moi dans ma chute...

– Elle a beau être à Serdaigle, c'est une sorcière talentueuse avec un sacré caractère, continua-t-il, enjoué. D'ailleurs il paraît qu'elle a du sang vélane dans les veines... ça ne m'étonnerait pas, tu l'as vu un peu, elle ressemble à un mannequin !

– Tu... tu en as de la chance.

C'est vrai, c'était ce qui lui fallait. Une fille qui puisse prétendre être à la hauteur de sa beauté et de son charme, de ses capacités magiques et de son intelligence. J'étais plus jeune de presque deux ans. J'étais une moldue. Une cracmolle... Petite. Insignifiante. Et je tombais.

– Par Merlin qu'est ce que tu fous !

Tout s'était déroulé très vite, j'avais lâché Sirius qui avait vainement tenté de me rattraper avant que je ne plonge dans l'eau... Résultat nous étions tout les deux par terre, j'avais les fesses dans le seau et les pieds en l'air, il était à mes côtés totalement mouillé à cause de la quantité de flotte qui s'était échappée après ma chute. En plus elle était savonneuse ! On avait l'air bien avec de la mousse partout dans les cheveux, les serpillières abandonnées depuis bien longtemps, assis sur le sol hébétés par ce qui venait de se passer.

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

– J'ai abandonné ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

– Ce que tu peux être bête, tu aurais pu te faire très mal.

– C'est normal que ça soit douloureux, répondis-je sans être bien sûre que je parlais de ma chute.

A quatre pattes comme un petit chien, il s'approcha de moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains. Je détournai immédiatement les yeux. Je n'avais plus envie de le regarder. Sirius ne semblait pas percevoir ma gêne et s'amusa à me tirer les joues comme si j'étais son jouet. C'est qu'il me traitait comme une gamine en plus !

– Elles sont élastiques ?

Je lui donnai une claque sur les doigts avant de me rendre compte que j'avais toujours les fesses coincées dans le seau. J'avais beau pousser sur mes pieds, je ne parvenais pas à m'en extirper. Patmol ne m'aidait pas le moins du monde, il semblait trop fasciné par les capacités improbables de ma peau.

– Bon arrête, ordonnai-je. Écoute... tu as cours demain. Va dormir, je me charge de tout ça.

– Mais bien sûr, répondit-il ironiquement, Atticus tu vas y passer la nuit, ta taille n'est pas proportionnelle à celle du couloir.

– Tu veux dire que tu évalues les capacités à nettoyer d'une personne en fonction de sa hauteur ?

– Bien sûr. Regarde Hagrid, il ferait un très bon demi-géant de ménage.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises et va au lit.

– Je vois... tu m'accompagnes ? fit-il, enjôleur.

– Pfff... ne commence pas !

– Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer un sort ?

Il avait osé.

J'avais blêmit en entendant la phrase. Ça n'était ni méchant ni provoquant. Mais je me sentais blessée, encore une fois. J'étais minable.

– Sinon je te colle.

– Oh oui s'il te plaît punis moi, j'adore ça, dit-il en me tirant la langue.

– Sirius, repris-je très sérieusement, tu dois suivre des cours de magie. Moi je suis là uniquement pour passer mon diplôme de...

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

– ...d'entretien... d'hygiène, tout ce bordel... donc va faire ton boulot pendent que je fais le mien. S'il te plaît.

Il haussa les épaules et s'en alla, les mains dans les poches, avec cette démarche à la fois gracieuse et jemenfoutiste. Quand il fut loin, je me sortis enfin de ce stupide seau et donna un coup de pied dedans.

– _Patmol tu le préfères frit ou à la vapeur ton cerveau ? se moqua James._

_– Qu'est ce qu'une espèce de larve inutile dans ton genre vient faire dans les pattes des sorciers, ronchonna un jeune homme aux cheveux sales et au nez crochu. _

_James lui lança un sort qui l'étouffa à moitié avec des bubulles roses. BUBULLES ROSES !_

– _Une cracmolle tu dis ? De ton âge ? à Poudlard ? s'enquit Sirius._

_– Oui ! Et tu as intérêt à être sage comme une image car en tant que nouvelle concierge je suis en droit de te punir autant que je veux._

_– Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te décevrais pas, sourit-il._

En effet. Il ne m'a jamais déçu.

– _Par contre les images ont tendances à être turbulentes quand elles le veulent._

_– Ah... ? D'ailleurs... James... Jamesie... peu importe... Tu vas devoir me suivre. Attaquer un élève sous mon nez, hmmmm pas très malin._

_– Il t'a insulté !_

_– Oui. C'est mes affaires !_

J'avais ramené mon lecteur de vinyle au milieu du couloir et une musique résonna entre les murs. Je m'efforçais de ne pas mettre trop fort, mais l'idée de me laisser envahir entièrement par la mélodie était trop tentante. Année 1977, le single de David Bowie « Heroes » sortait et quelque chose explosait littéralement en moi. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que je ne l'écoute, elle m'insufflait une forme de courage fictive, les paroles criaient dans ma tête que moi aussi je pouvais être une héroïne, que c'était facile, que c'était possible. Je relevais mes manches, plaçais la serpillière à mes pieds et me préparais pour la grande course. Je me mis en position... un... deux... trois... top départ ! Je courrais d'un bout à l'autre de mon « parcours », glissant sur le sol mouillé, tombant, me relevant, accélérant, riant, couvrant quasiment tout d'un parfum fleurit et d'une mousse légère. Peeves l'esprit frappeur s'amusait à me pousser pour me permettre d'aller encore plus vite. C'était bizarre, lui qui adorait tout saccager pendent la journée (pour mon plus grand désarrois) prenait tout autant de plaisir à m'aider à nettoyer parfois. Ou peut être que c'était juste pour espérer me voir trébucher et me casser le nez un jour ou l'autre. _**We can be heroes, just for one day.**_

Je me redressai, essoufflée et toute contente de mon travail. Un sifflement admiratif retentit.

_**And we kissed, so nothing could fall.**_

Je me retournai, surprise, et fut contente de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Remus.

_Que _de Remus.

– M... mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il est tard ! Va dormir toi aussi !

Je m'empressai d'arrêter la musique.

– Ne m'en veux pas, je viens juste délivrer un message, répondit-il sagement.

Lui en vouloir ? Impossible. Il était bien trop adorable... un véritable petit ange. Et j'étais soulagée de voir que les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient un peu estompés. Il semblait moins fatigué. Il devait vraiment avoir une santé fragile pour se retrouver dans cet état.

– Sirius a rendez vous avec Abigail mais il veut que tout le monde le rejoigne.

Mon cœur fit un bond. Franchement il allait finir par me donner des crises cardiaques.

– Ah, dis-je soudainement sarcastique, il veut nous faire profiter de ses ébats ?

– Non non, s'empressa de répondre Remus, il veut qu'on vienne avec lui faire une balade dans la forêt interdite.

– Il est stupide ou quoi ? La forêt interdite est INTERDITE ! Tout est dans le titre ! Bon sang les maraudeurs vous commencez à me taper sur le système à me prendre pour une abrutie comme ça, franchement je sais pas ce que je vais faire de vous...

– Il savait que tu régirais comme ça, me coupa-t-il.

– Han ?

– Il tenait à préciser qu'il y avait des dragons dans la forêt interdite.

– Oh...

– Des licornes...

– …hm...

– Et puis des centaures.

* * *

– Il... il fait froid. Et puis il fait nuit, grelottai-je. Vous êtes impossibles.

Je marchais dans le parc de Poudlard droit vers la dangereuse forêt. Remus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire, un son à la fois doux et communicatif.

– Je ne te force à rien tu sais.

– Je veux voir une licorne !

– Hm, les licornes sont certes magnifiques, mais courantes. Tout le monde en a déjà vu une, au moins dans un parc protégé. Ou durant un cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Je lui lançai un regard de reproche.

– Mais toi tu vas adorer ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Je me collai à lui toujours frigorifiée et il me tendit gentiment son écharpe rouge et or. Je le remerciai et l'enroulai autour de mon cou, enveloppée par son odeur sucrée. Décidément c'était un grand fan de chocolat.

A la lisière de la forêt, il me demanda de me faire discrète car nous approchions de la cabane de Hagrid.

– On va longer sa maison et passer juste sous la fenêtre...

– Tu es fou ! m'exclamai-je.

– Chhht ! m'intima Remus.

– Tu es fou, chuchotai-je. Il va nous repérer !

– Ça se voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude de sortir en cachette, de loin il pourrait nous apercevoir. Mais si on se cache juste sous la vitre, impossible d'être vu.

Il se pencha et je l'imitai, sans pour autant être rassurée. Je retenais ma respiration. Il se mit par terre et rampa jusqu'à l'autre bout de la maisonnette, se releva d'un bond et me fit des petits signes pour que je le rejoigne. Je fronçais les sourcils et me lançai à mon tour. Le chien se mit à aboyer. Remus fit de gros yeux qui m'effrayèrent d'autant plus.

– Qu'est ce que tu as Crockdur ?

Le garde chasse s'approcha de la fenêtre et scruta l'horizon avec attention.

– Tais toi un peu !

Il lui lança un steak de dragon et le chiot sembla occupé à mâchouiller car il obéit et cessa son manège. Je pris une grande et trèèèès discrète inspiration avant de me remettre à ramper habilement jusqu'à Lunard qui riait silencieusement.

– Quoi encore ? murmurai-je.

– Patmol a raison... tu sens le chat ! s'esclaffa Remus.

– C'est à cause de Miss Teigne, marmonnai-je sombrement.

Il m'entraîna à sa suite et plus nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt, plus je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner.

– Tu as encore froid ?

– N... Oui voilà ! L'air est glacé.

Bah ouais quoi ! Je ne voulais pas passer pour la poule mouillée de service. Mais au moindre mouvement suspect, au moindre lapin qui bondissait et hibou qui voletait, je sursautai.

– Ne montre pas que tu as peur, fit Remus brisant le silence.

– Je n'ai pas peur ! mentis-je avec entrain.

– Non mais vraiment, dit-il tout sourire, sinon James et Sirius ne vont pas te rater. Peter en a fait les frais.

– Ils profitent de la faiblesse des autres...

– Oh, c'est vrai qu'il leur arrive d'aller loin dans leur conneries et de faire des blagues de mauvais goût, mais ce sont des amis en or. Ils ne te laissent jamais tomber.

Soudain, le sorcier sembla ailleurs.

Je marchais sans dire un mot de peur de troubler ses pensées.

– Ah vous êtes là ! s'écria Abigaël.

Remus la salua tandis ce que je m'éloignais un maximum de la jeune fille. J'attrapais le Peter qui était aussi imposant que moi pour me glisser dans son dos. Lui aussi c'était une petite souris ! Il ne broncha pas, apparemment il avait la fâcheuse habitude de se laisser faire.

– Atticus, je ne vais pas te manger, dit la sorcière avec légèreté.

Son accent français me mettait hors de moi. Je l'avais toujours apprécié, jusqu'à maintenant... C'est fou ce que la jalousie me rendait mauvaise. Surtout lorsque cette dernière se faisait embrasser par Sirius avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé à mon égard.

– Bon j'y vais, dis-je simplement.

– Attends tu ne voulais pas voir ce que j'ai à te montrer ?

– Toi et Abi' en train de vous bouffer les amygdales ? répliquai-je méchamment

– Les animaux magiques, répondit-il rieur.

Ma curiosité eut raison de moi.

– Allons-y...

Entre Peter et James, je m'arrangeais pour ne pas avoir à adresser un mot aux deux tourtereaux. Nous nous enfoncions rapidement au milieu de l'effrayante forêt.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Ce voyage dans la forêt interdite ne sera pas de tout repos, c'est certain. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la chanson Heroes écoutez la, vous ne pourrez pas regretter :p_

_Bisous les amis à la prochaine, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_


End file.
